bronyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Sur Lucy Prise/Galeria
Moje prace 520-Docelowa-Sur-Lucy-Prise.png Sur-Lucy-Prise-2-ID.png Sur Lucy Prise ID.png 522-alikorn-c;.png|Alikorn, nana xd huggyz.png|takie tam ;-; z Arią 533-ruchoma Sur.gif|wyszłam z wprawy ;^; Sur-i-blossom-by-Sarnna.png|Małe Lucy i Blossom Sur Diane Prise, Franiu, Marysia, Star, Aria i Jake by Sarnna.png|Jak to Rani napisała "Aria zaszalała, farbując sobie grzywę" - tak Sur zaszalała, zostając... pegazem ;-; Loża by Sarnnna.png|cała docelowa loża Sursmile by Sarnna.gif|Kolejna kiepska animacja Silly_Sur_baj_szarna.png|SILLY PONEY Taka tam Sur by Sarnna.png|Eksperyment z nowym stylem 599-cute-pony.png|Chomicek Crystal Sur by zgadnijciekto ;-;.png|crrysstal Dream-Team-;-;.png|DREAM TEAM takwiemjakośćssie 611-MON-PIECE-XD.png|Pokój Sur wiem, że to galeria Sur, a w pokoju nie ma Sur ale peszek xd HYHY;-;-baj-Sornna-xd.png|TENCZA Kira i Sur animation by Sarnna.gif|WODA SIĘ RUSZA, KUCE STOJO W POZYCJI BIEGNĄCEJ screw logic xd Sur-teenage-Sarnna.png|silly hated filly Sur-i-łobuz-;-;-Sarnna.png|POBIJO JO ZARAZ Czo-ta-Sur-rysia-by-Sarnna.png|Aria nakrywa Sur na rysianiu.. komiksu ;-;! Sur-filly-Sarnna.png|silly filly Let's just not talk about the clouds by Sarnna.png|Nie pytajcie o co chodzi, bo sama nie wiem. Ale powiem tyle, że mi się to śniło ;-; Sur 3d by creator ;-;.png|bo.. bo tag ;-; Sur-suknia-by-sarnna.png|w szukience Sur i Aria anim by Sarnna.gif|Silly Aria i Sur się bawią xd Sur-EG-Sarnna.png|I'm sorry for postin' it Smutna Szur by Sarnna.png|Kilka osób narysowało płaczące puce, ja tesh chcę xd Loża na ścianie XD Sarnna.jpg|Tej pani bardzo się nudzi xd Ariadna, Sur Lucy Prise i Lodestar Secret EQ idące po korytarzu xd by Sarani xd.png|The most popular girls in school, szkic by ja, kontur Domiś xd Kółko literackie EQ by Sarani xd.png|Paczcie jaka zrzęda z niej - by Sarani <3 Sur-zefirek-Sarnna.png 637-where'smycrown.png|Please don't hate me Sur i ślązaczki xd Sarani.png|le zdj z nerdami ;-; Sur taka bliższa prawdzie ;-; by Sarnna.png|AUTORKA JEST GRUBSZA NIŻ INNI, WIĘC NIECH BĘDZIE KONSEKWENTNA Sur jakaś xd by sarna.png|Bo czemu nie Sur-i-pocieszny-Edzias-by-S.png Sur-LS-kissy-kissy-by-Sarnn.png|boop Prace innych użytkowników Sur Lucy Prise by Fretkoid.png|Praca od Igi :3 oh god, I'm the cutest pony ever Sur by Amiiś xd.png|Praca od Alicji :> eukn.jpg|Sand przytula Lucy, by Sand :> Sur Lucy Prise by FluttyShy xd.png|Praca Sanabellee Sur by Sanabellee.png|kolejna praca od Sanabellee Sur by Sofcia.png|Praca Sofcii Sur base by Barym.png|Odrysowane na pewnej Flutterce, od Baryma Applejack23-Sur Lucy Prise.JPG|Praca Applejack23 Surcia by Rosme.png|Praca RosmeMagicial SUR BY ZENI.png|Praca Ayummu w końcu jakaś Sur od Rani xd.gif|Sur w ciapecce xd by Sylwia Aria, Lamb, Marcepan, Lucy, Lodestar i Jake chibi by Rani.gif|We're so small and cute ;-; by ędżelika wat xd Sur Lucy Prise by Sheoxd.png|Obrazek od Tardis^^ Sur Lucy Prise 2 by Sheoxd.png|Kolejna praca od Tardis^^, może i mordki nie ma ale co tam xd każda okazja dobra do spamu XD Sur by Sand.jpeg|od Sandy sexy Lucy by Titi.png|nana, klejnot shippingu, od Titiego c: Sur_lucy_prise_poster_shipping_by_tigerbeetle-d7f7ycp.png|Poprawione xd wcale nie zapomniałam tego dodać od razu ;-; Ariadna i Lamb uczą Sur latać by Pepe.jpg|La Sur dostała skrzydła i nie umie latać ;-; by Pepa PONI Sur kroczy ;-; by Pepe.jpg|Pricness Sur kroczy ;-; znów by Pepuś AgnessAngel - Sur Lucy Prise.png|Przepiękna Sur od Agness PinkieStyle Sur Lucy Winter.jpeg|Zimowa Lucy od PinkieStyle Bez nazwy.png|Obraz od Lunotyczki Sara.png|Sur od Cleo Sur Lucy Prise rys 2.png|Ciekawa praca od Sun609 Sur Lucy Prise by Nesta'sHopeTinner01.png|Prześliczny prezent niewiemzjakiejokazjiXD od Ciririseup Sur Lucy Prise by Sanabellee.png|I kolejna Sur od Sanabellee xd PREZENT OD BRATA ♥.jpg|WOW, DAMIAN NARYSIAŁ DLA SIOSTRY, TAKI KOCHANY, USZANOWANKO <3 sur lucy prise by thedarkalicorn.png|Element of shipping <3 Obrazek od Darka for_the_most_fabulous_princess_ever_by_tigerbeetle-d79aslz.png|Silly Princess xd by Titi z okazji dnia kobiet :* Aria, Lodestar i Sur dzień kobiet lel by Rani.gif|3 kobiece BFFy od Domiś xd What my cutie mark is telling me.JPG|Ciekawa praca autorstwa Brony and Pony o ile dobrze poznałam czy to Sur ;-; Sur Lucy Prise by Sun609.png|Od Sun609 Sexi Sur by AgnessAngel na tle Sarnny.png|SEXY LUCY od Agness XD Loża xd by Ami.jpg|Przeurocze: Lodestar, Aria i Sur od Ami IM A DUCK.png|THE MOST SILLY DUCKPONY, DZIA DOMI :******** XDDDDD Sur Butterfly in the sky by AgnessAngel.png|Dat pretty pretty pretty butterfly by Agness <333333333 SurAriStar by Rani xddd.png|NIEWIEMCZYMJAJESTEMALENAPEWNOJESTEMSUPER by Domiś xd Sur Lucy Prise by Layla300.png|Praca Layli300 Sur od Leny.png|ta Sur ma CM ;-; od Lenci Sur i Parnassius wielkanocnie by Komiksowy.jpg|Sur i Sius w jajku xd od Kubusia Sur alakorn od Lenci.png|Sur alakorn od Lenci xd 5 Elementów Harmonii by Cleo.png|Elementy harmonii od Cleo Sur i sin, cos by Rani XD.png|miało być 5 ;-; (od Domiś) Cute Mares Rule on Wiki by AgnessAngel.png|We're so cute, and we rule here <3 zgadnijcie od kogo Sur w sukienaszce by Seg.jpg|Sur w szukience (i ma takze klejnot shippu xd) od Segraece Sur z lizakiem by Segraece.png|"Kto jest słodszy, lizak czy Sur (if)?" od Seg :3 Sur ćwiczy zaklęcie lewitacji..na Sissi a LS sobie paczy by Ranixd.png|W rzeczywistości Sur nie cwiczy, bo już doskonale umie to zaklęcie (patrz:poruszanie całym ciałem i mięsniami chomików). Obrazek jest super duper ładny xd (od Rani :o) Sur Lucy Prise by Zosia-77.jpg|Sur serduszko od Zosi-77 Aria i Sur od Amis.jpg|Sur i Aria od Ami Sur Lucy Prise ID.by Nikita2004.png|Zua Sur opętana przez Sombrę od Nikity2004 Bat Sur - Rani kopia.png|La silly Sur vampir od Domiś xd Grająca Sur by Smally00.jpg|Ta Sur gra w Sur <3 od Smally Kategoria:Galerie Kategoria:Galerie kucyków